Before we met
by Couple of Luck
Summary: About Roy and Riza before they met each other for the first time. This story has some connections with my other fanfic, 'Right person, wrong place, wrong time'.
1. How we met

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters. This chapter was adapted from the translated version of manga.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: How we met **

He could not think of anything. No, his mind was completely empty. Stunned, the young man watched his teacher's upper body slanted forward while the face slammed prone on the desk. It was a mess. The desk, the floor and the opened notebook underneath his teacher's pale face were stained with dark red liquid. "Master Hawkeye! Master!" The young man blurted out suddenly, in a state of shock, reaching for his teacher and patted him at the back. He did not know what else to do. His dying teacher murmured something to him. Maybe it was because of the coarse voice or simply because he was overcome by terror, the young man had not perceived it. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, pulsating violently in his chest, as if a wild beast rampaged in a cage.

"My daughter knows it all…" The young man heard. Blood languidly trickled down to the floor, forming a red pool beneath the desk.

"Probably present the secret…" His teacher droned on.

"Master Hawkeye! Master Hawkeye!" He kept shouting and jerked his teacher's lifeless form, but to no avail.

"Roy, I'll leave my daughter to you…"

The young man did not give up. He wrapped his teacher's arm around his shoulders and lifted the dying man up. "Someone called a doctor! Is anyone here?!" He yelled, laboriously lugging his teacher beside. Supported more than hundred pound of burden, he eyed at the door, toiled forward strenuously. In a sudden, he lost grip of his teacher, causing the pressure on his shoulders soared tremendously, and almost bringing him down. Still holding on, the young man steadied his feet, his teeth clenching hard, hand clutched tightly at the robe his teacher worn.

The door flung opened, bringing bright light to the dim room. He looked up. There, at the door, was a lady transfixed with terror. He watched her leaning to the door with her quivering amber eyes staring at him. That was how he met with her. That was how Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye met each other for the first time.

* * *

Author's note: This is the first one. 


	2. Brother's hand

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Brother's hand**

The child rubbed his drowsy eyes, awakened by the noise of shouting and screaming outside his room. He looked around. The room was barely visible as it was still late at night. The little boy wriggled to the bedside and climbed down the bed with his feet touched the floor first. Looked at the door slightly left ajar, he saw someone was standing there squinting worriedly through the gap. The noise was getting worse. He heard fragile things like glasses and pottery clashed on the floor and wall.

The boy toddled to the door. "Brother," prattled the child, his hand pulling the teenager's trousers.

The teenager looked down to the chubby child. "Go back to sleep, Roy," he whispered.

"I can't. It's too noisy," the toddler said, pouting.

The teenager sighed, showing his hand, palm up. "Come," he said.

Biddably, the little boy took his brother's hand and was brought back to the bed. The teenager hoisted his little brother, putting the child on the bed. Yawned, the child lay down. "Don't go, brother," pleaded the toddler.

"I'm not going anywhere," the teenager said, pulling the blanket over his brother's chest.

"You promise?"

The teenager sat down beside the bed. "Roy, take my hand."

The child obeyed, holding the teenager's hand.

"You can always feel my hand while you sleep. I won't go anywhere," coaxed the teenager.

"Thank you, Charles. You're the best." Slowly, the boy drifted to sleep. Even though the clamor still persisted through the night, he slumbered peacefully because he had his brother's hand.

* * *

Author's note: Second. 


	3. Please come back

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA and its characters.

* * *

At a hamlet, the hectic life had begun on that morning. Even before day break, the men and women had been away from home and labored on the farm. Wheat, corn and vegetables ― these crops would be the first yield at the secluded village. Not far away from the farm, there was a couple bidding farewell to each other.

"Do you really have to go?" A woman asked.

"It's business, honey," The man on the wagon, said. "If we miss this chance, we'll never have next."

"But our baby is due soon!" The woman caught the man's hand. "Can't you stay until then?" She plead.

The sky turned dark. Strong wind was scraping the landscape. The man looked at his wife and her swollen belly, somewhat regretful. He wanted to comfort her, but no word came out from his parted lips.

"It's going to rain, sir. We have to move now," said the old groom.

The man stooped his head and gripped the woman's hands as hard as he could as if he did not want to let go. "Go!" He cried out, shutting his eyes close. The wagon started off at an instant.

"Jon!" The woman cried out and hoped he would answer her call. She waited, she listened and she heard nothing other than the sizzling sound of scraping leaves and branches. She could only watched, as the wagon taking her precious husband away, vanishing in her eyes. She was left alone, under the merciless sky, that washed her tears away with droplets of rain.

* * *

Far across the mountain, there were two boys standing under a verdant tree. Their eyes were staring at the end of the boundless grassland, as if they were yearning for something to emerge from the green landscape.

"Charles?" The little boy called his brother, who was standing beside him.

The teenager looked to his younger brother. "What is it, Roy?"

"Mom will come back, right? She promised me."

The teenager stared at the innocent face, speechless.

"Charles?" the little boy leaned his head forward.

"Uh!" The teenager bobbed his head and smiled. "There's may be something caught up on her. I'm sure that she'll come back as soon as she can."

The little boy returned a smile. All his doubt disappeared completely. "I know that she won't leave us!"

"Of course she won't, you silly," said the teenager, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"I know!"

"What?"

"Let's pray together! Mom always prayed. She said that God will hear us."

"Roy..." startled the teenager as he watched his brother knelt. In his hand, there was a string of prayer beads. "That is..."

"This?" The little boy raised the beads. "Mom gave it to me before she left. She told me this beads will give me power."

"Power?"

"Don't stand there, Charles!" Urged the boy. "Pray with me!"

"Oh, okay." The older brother knelt instantly with his palms brought together.

The little boy then closed his eyes, mouth muttered, "oh God! With Your mighty power, please answer our prayers. Please bring our mother back..."

Little did he know, his brother had been hiding a secret, one that he would never want to find out, the cruel reality of the world.

"_Sorry Roy,_" thought the teenager, looking at his little brother. "_I'm sorry._" Clenched his fists, he stifled himself from crying.

* * *

Author's note: That's all I could write at the moment.


End file.
